Field
The present disclosure relates generally to fuses. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to high voltage fuses that include an inner cap disposed over a hollow fuse body.
Description of Related Art
Fuses are used as circuit protection devices and form an electrical connection with the component in a circuit to be protected. One existing fuse design includes a hollow fuse body, a fusible element disposed within the hollow body, and an endcap connected to each end of the fusible element. During one assembly approach, a solder preform is provided underneath the endcap, and heated until the solder reflows between the endcap and the fusible element. During another assembly approach, a slot may be cut in the endcap to allow solder to be injected into the endcap and over the fusible element. However, both assembly approaches are difficult to accurately control, and to validate that a good connection between the fusible element and the endcap has been formed.
Furthermore, some existing fuse designs insert the fusible element into a round body, and then bend the fuse element over an edge of the round body. Once the endcap is secured to the hollow fuse body, the fusible element is forced against the edge, which may be flat/sharp, thus increasing the likelihood of damage to the fusible element. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present disclosure is provided.